


Entrecruzados

by Pire



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pire/pseuds/Pire
Summary: Dos ideas exclusivas invadieron su cabeza, una detrás de la otra:Él, el poderoso Gai, estaba en el cuerpo de Neji Hyuuga.Y la segunda, el tenía el Byakugan.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji & Tenten, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**I. Prioridad**

* * *

Él no se había percatado del eminente desastre que se encontraba enfrente suyo. Sus pensamientos sencillos y determinados era su motor de día con día.

—¡Arriba sin demora! ¡Un calentamiento en la mañana, 300 sentadillas!

El cabello desplazándose en su rostro no originó ninguna inquietud, no era demasiado analítico con cosas tan banales y cotidianas, no cuando tenía cosas más importantes por las cuales velar como encontrar a su eterno enemigo y enfrentarlo, verse súper, guiar a sus pupilos en el camino del bien y explotar su llama de la juventud.

Cosas sencillas pero vitales para sus principios.

Los mechones castaños en su frente despertaron un único pensamiento; debía ir a la peluquería, su cabello había crecido sin darse cuenta.

La tez pálida de sus palmas en el piso realizando algunas lagartijas, serie de 500, pasó desapercibido por completo.

En el baño, en la ducha, en ningún momento su entorno le dio una sola pista.

Se hizo la luz realmente cuando su reflejo fue devuelto en el espejo al salir de la ducha. Unos largos minutos transcurrieron mientras visualizaba aquella imagen en el cristal y flexionada sus brazos a la par para comprobar aquello que tal vez sus ojos confundían.

Cabello castaño, sedoso y largo acariciando su espalda desnuda, una peculiar marca en la frente, piel nívea, facciones con una gracia envidiable, nariz refinada, labios delgados. No fue hasta que llegó a sus ojos que notó realmente el problema.

Orbes malvas.

—¿Que ha pasado aquí?

Evaluó con seriedad su imagen, la parte posterior cubierta con una toalla, aún al bañarse jamás notó la gran diferencia.

Dos ideas exclusivas invadieron su cabeza, una detrás de las otra.

Él, el poderoso Gai estaba en el cuerpo de Neji Hyūga.

Era evidente, asentía con la cabeza orgulloso de la deducción rápida y acertada. La segunda idea y más relevante de todas provocó una sonrisa divertida y cómplice en el rostro que siempre parecía permanecer en tono neutro y que desató una sonora carcajada.

Él tenía el Byakugan.

Cerró ligeramente los orbes para concentrarse, encontrar aquella habilidad en su interior y poder expulsarla.

Sus párpados se abrieron decididos y las venas aparecieron en la comisura de sus ojos.

—¡Byakugan!

Retrocedió conmocionado, tropezando con la silla del escritorio del cuarto y cayendo sobre su trasero. El alcance de visión lo había dejado anonadado, su distancia creció a voluntad y encontró a miembros del clan Hyūga, observando sus líneas del chakra, su alcance llegó más lejos.

Carcajadas explosivas iluminaban su gesto lunático. Levantó el brazo al aire. Toda su vida se había preguntado que sería tener un poder ocular, la idea no le quitaba el sueño pero la simple curiosidad solía picar bastante fuerte.

Espléndido.

Si tan solo el ninja se hubiera detenido a ordenar sus prioridades hubiera notado que sus carcajadas llegaban a toda la mansión o que debería pensar por qué pasó y como solucionar aquella crisis o tal vez y solo tal vez su alumno estaba teniendo la peor pesadilla de su vida.

.

.

.


	2. Pesadilla

Sus orbes se abrieron con lentitud, sin apuro ya que su cuerpo mismo estaba programado para madrugar.

Sus movimientos automáticos de incorporarse y salir de la cama fueron seguros, caminó hacia el baño aún un poco confuso por aquel sueño lleno de ojos avellana.

Estaba por hacer sus necesidades cuando algo en su interior, una pequeña alerta, le insistió a lavarse el rostro primero, modificando levemente su rutina de aseo. El agua recorrió su rostro y sus ojos por fin se fijaron en la imagen en el espejo.

Uno, dos, tres segundos.

Su corazón dio un brinco doloroso,con miedo y asco.

Suficientes para que diera media vuelta y adentrará nuevamente a la cama, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Era un sueño, solo un maldito sueño. O mejor dicho, una pesadilla.

Se removió con frustración en la cama, intentando conciliar inútilmente el sueño. Esperó hasta que sintió aquella neblina que inducía al mundo de morfeo. Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo.

La siguiente escena, similar a la de momentos antes se repitió, como si de un robot se tratara.

Cejas pobladas, espantoso corte de tazón, facciones horribles. Tragó saliva aceptando a regañadientes aquella situación.

Neji Hyuga, el prodigio, estaba en el cuerpo de su sensei.

Respiró profundamente, intentando mantener una completa calma. Todo esto se arreglaría.

Primero buscaría a su infame sensei, que por supuesto estaba en su cuerpo. Segundo resolverían esto antes que su cabeza analizará por completo la situación. Su mente, ya sea por el cuerpo y la poca seriedad que almacenaba en gran medida, se negaba a procesar del todo la idea.

Un solo pensamiento llenaba todo.

Necesitaba su cuerpo ya.

Sin demorarse un segundo más abrió sin reparo el closet para elegir algo para salir de ahí.

Uno, dos, tres.

El determinado Hyuga regresó sobre sus pasos, acostándose en la cama y cerrando los ojos. Fue el peor error ya que una imagen llenó su cabeza.

Mallas verdes, muchísimas mallas verdes.

Esto no podía ser más que una maldita pesadilla. El miedo comenzó a originarse en su cuerpo y cuando se levantó para abrir nuevamente elm closet se le cayó el alma a sus pies, sus manos sudaron y su rostro adquirió una mueca de completo desagrado.

La tela entre sus manos era porosa.

Tiró cada uno de los trajes al suelo, huyendo de la simple idea de hacer semejante estupidez.

Neji Hyuga podría morir pero jamás, jamás ¡se pondría mallas y menos verdes!

O eso es lo que el pensaba.


	3. Mallas

Respiró profundamente observando a un punto inexistente en la pared meditando sin pensar realmente en algo en especifico, se mantenía sentado en la gran cama verde, para variar, de su sensei que ahora resultaba que era él mismo. Suspiró ligeramente con gran pesar y frustración alcanzando su interior, provócandole arcadas acompañados de retortijones.  
  
Miró un sitio en la pared unos segundos.  
  
Su cabeza era un caos completo, sin retorno a la paz aun cuando había intentado detener los latidos desenfrenados y borrar la mueca permanente en su rostro, que alguna vez fue tersa y aperlada. Suspiró nuevamente, otra vez y uno aún mas pesado.  
  
Tragó saliva aunque su boca se encontraba reseca y sus labios agrietados, pero verdaderamente no eran sus labios. No, nada de "eso" era suyo y una gran arcada casi le hace devolver la gran cantidad de agua que había ingerido para pasar el mal rato, y más cuando sus necesidades fisiológicas lo obligaron, forzaron, sin detenerse a acudir al baño. Justo en ese momento lo comprendió.  
  
Entendió por completo por que Kakashi-sensei solía burlarse de un "pequeño" problema con el físico perfecto de Guy.  
  
Sacudió fuertemente su rostro con repulsión para desechar, eliminar y bloquear aquellas perturbadoras imágenes. Con todo el valor que puso juntar se puso de pie y caminó sin detenerse a razonar ni un segundo. Pierna izquierda, pierna derecha, torso, brazos. Sin respirar salió por la puerta sin retorno.  
  
No se miraría a ningún maldito espejo, sabia cual era su apariencia a la perfección en sus propios pensamientos en cada momento que veía a su Sensei y compañero con esa vestimenta. Ridículo, patético y absurdo.  
  
Pero nadie sospecharía de esa forma, pasaría inadvertido mientras lograba encontrar la solución a esa jodida situación. Realmente su único consuelo era el hecho de que no era su trasero el que se marcaba sin dejar nada a la imaginación con aquel estúpido traje.

* * *


	4. Anormal

Todas las miradas se encontraban fijas en él, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos al transitar por las calles de la aldea con gran orgullo y elegancia cual pavo real presumiendo su plumaje inmejorable. Con una sonrisa tan segura de si misma y bastante común en él mismo, amplia, enseñando todos los dientes.

Entró al campo de entrenamiento encontrando con la mirada a sus dos compañeros, que fijaron su mirada en él causando dos reacciones completamente contrarias. Lee sonriendo como si sus mejillas fueran a romperse son gran aceptación. Tenten, con la boca por completo abierta sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, sintiendo un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo ante semejante imagen.

Neji Hyūga con mallas verdes adheridas a su cuerpo, una sonrisa radiante y una pose realmente ridícula.

—¡Oh Neji por fin has dejado que la llama de la juventud recorra tu cuerpo! Tienes un aspecto inmejorable.—La pequeña bestia lo observó de diferentes ángulos, con gran aceptación.

Tenten dio un gran paso en falso con una mueca en el rostro difícil de contener. Jamás, nunca, ni en un millón de años, bajo ninguna circunstancia, antes muerto que hacer eso y tan absurdo e imposible que verlo ahora le costaba asimilarlo, pensó ver al correcto y orgulloso genio con esa ridícula vestimenta. Es más, pensaba que cuando Gai les entregó su juego a ambos, él lo había tirado una vez pisado su hogar. Tragó saliva consternada.

—Neji — lo llamó tartamudeando su nombre y ganando la atención del castaño- ¿te encuentras bien?

El portador del Byakugan estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando una presencia irrumpió en el campo de entrenamiento y la abrumadora tensión cayó en los hombros de todos. Gai-sensei hizo acto de presencia y observó anonadado, estupefacto, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos detectaban, como si fuese una maldita broma, con cierta burla y asco propio. Al paso de los segundos comprendió finalmente lo que su cabeza se negaba a procesar y sin decir palabra alguna mas que poner una cara de pocos amigos y un odio infinito que alcanzó a todos los presentes, avanzó a grandes y rápidos pasos hacia el genio Hyuuga tirando con gran violencia de su brazo y alejándose ambos del campo de entrenamiento.

—Gai-sensei ha pasado olímpicamente de mi saludo-habló con gran pesar Lee— que anormal comportamiento de su parte.

Tenten lo observó con la ceja levantada ¿de verdad él consideraba la ausencia del saludo había sido lo único raro? ¡Por Dios, Neji Hyūga con mallas era cosa de otro maldito mundo!

* * *

Debo decir que disfruté bastante escribir este capítulo jajaja, espero les haya gustado.

¡Saludos!


	5. Pedazo de bestia

Soltó el brazo ajeno sintiendo su mano entumida, pensando en que necesitaba sujetar con fuerza otra parte del cuerpo ajeno. Aunque de alguna forma era el suyo y eso le hacía contenerse. No dañaría su propio cuerpo. 

_“Mira pedazo de bestia, imbecil e inconsciente, jamás , nunca, vuelvas hacerlo o yo….”_

Detuvo su pensar y respiro tan profundamente como jamás lo había hecho. Su rostro estaba contraído por furia en su máxima expresión mientras intentaba calmarse. No podía faltarle al respeto a su sensei, aunque este hubiera hecho algo aberrante. 

— Gai-sensei, hasta que no sepamos como resolver esto, deberíamos comportarnos como se espera que cada uno sea…—Hablo tan tranquilo hasta que fue interrumpido. 

—Pero Neji, yo se que siempre te has reprimido y solamente estoy actuando como siempre has querido ser. 

Una vena en su sien se contrajo y apretó la mandíbula mientras repetía sus anteriores palabras con gran intensidad para que el pedazo de idiota de su sensei entendiera. 

Él no estaba siendo el mismo, pero bajo estas circunstancias el que estuviera fuera de si era entendible. Aunque debía calmarse o terminaría asesinando a su sensei en su cuerpo. Y su cuerpo no podría tener marcar de estrangulamiento antes de recuperarlo. 

Al parecer luego de un tiempo, Gai, en el cuerpo de Neji, entendió. Asegurando que de todas formas el genio no lucia el traje como él, ya que le quedaba apretado. Neji alzó la ceja ante eso y evitó decir algo sarcástico en contestación. Ya que eso implicaba el pequeño problema de su sensei. 

Una vez Neji cambiado, de vestimenta regresaron al campo de entrenamiento. Gai era tan malo fingiendo algo de seriedad que Neji mismo no se esforzaba nada, a fin de cuentas se darían cuenta y más cuando su “copia" no dominaba sus jutsus como de costumbre, dejando a la castaña confundida. 

Su entrenamiento con Lee fue ligero y aunque pudo seguirle el paso, ya no podia seguir con esto. Por lo cual dio por terminado ese lamentable entrenamiento para salir lo más rápido que pudiera de ese sitio. Observó a Gai en su cuerpo sonriendo con ligereza a Tenten y un escalofríos recorrió su espalda. ¿Qué es lo que estaba intentando? 

Gai estaba convencido que sus dos pupilos castaños deberían salir. Siempre lo había pensado pero al verlos más unidos últimamente, la idea se había quedado en su cabeza con persistencia. Ayudaría al poco carismático genio a dar ese paso que de forma normal no haría. 

— Tenten, ¿quieres ir a comer conmigo? 

La castaña lo observó detenidamente durante unos segundos. Gai observo los ojos cálidos de la chica mirando el rostro del genio, mientras una sonrisa ligera se abría en sus labios. La bestia de Konoha sintió la victoria asegurada y se encaminaron al sitio que ella misma había sugerido. 

Neji, en el cuerpo de Gai, observó con curiosidad esa interacción de sus “pupilos”. Los vio salir del campo de entrenamiento no sin antes percatarse de que la fémina le dedicaba una mirada rápida por arriba del hombro y sonreía en son de despedida, gesto que no fue respondido por el genio. Algo que el verdadero Gai hubiera hecho. Aunque eso no es lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento. 

Preso de la ansiedad sobre que es lo que pasaría intento seguirlos pero su camino fue bloqueado por su pequeña réplica. 

— Gai-sensei, el entrenamiento no ha sido tan duro como acostumbramos, ¡su llama de la juventud se está apagando! Lo reto a una carrera, quien de diez vueltas enteras a ala aldea y llegue a la montaña de los Hokages, ¡será el ganador! 

Neji se contuvo como nunca de fruncir el ceño y recordó sus propias palabras antes dichas a Gai. Deberían fingir ser el otro. 

— Oh Lee, esa es una buena idea ¡no desperdiciemos nuestra llama de la juventud! En vez de ser 10, que sean 20 ¡deja que tu espíritu arda!— Su idea fue secundada al momento. 

Neji quería morir en ese momento. O levantarse de esa pesadilla. Estaba tan avergonzado de haber soltado esa sarta de estupideces, aunque por los años juntos, sabía con bastante seguridad que esas hubieran sido las palabras de su sensei. Tenia ganas de enterrar la cabeza en algún sitio. 

Tenten y Gai en su cuerpo, alejándose juntos ¿qué podría salir mal de todo eso? 

Jamás debes tentar a la suerte. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola querido!
> 
> Esta historia salió sin más en uno de esos días, hace un par de años, donde consideré que jamás habían avergonzado adecuadamente a Neji y que esto era justo y necesario. Es un long-fic donde los capítulos serán drabbles, así que no tendrán más de 500 palabras. 
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten y que decidan acompañarme en esta cosa tan...extraña 
> 
> ¡Saludos!


End file.
